A Near Beast Boy Experience
by Slowcoach Campbell
Summary: A short story. My first Teen Titan fanfic. During a Battle with Doctor Light Beast Boy is killed. Is it the end of the Teen Titans as we know them? Actually a funny story believe it or not. BB&Rae
1. Introduction

**A Near Beast Boy Experience**

A short story. My first Teen Titan fanfic. During a Battle with Doctor Light Beast Boy is killed. Is it the end of the Teen Titans as we know them (actually a funny story believe it or not)? BB&Rae

To be honest this story is kind of a crossover, rather than a normal, but for now at least I'm just uploading it as a Teen Titan fic.

I don't own either Teen Titans or Terry Pratchett's Discworld.


	2. Story

**A Near Beast Boy Experience**

* * *

><p>"Titans Go" shouted Robin charging the super-villain holding up one of Jump Cities largest banks.<p>

Whirling around Doctor Light snarled in irritation at the interruption of his robbery "Oh look who it is, the Boy Blunder and his little friends! Why don't you run along before I fry the lot of you?"

"Come on Light, you don't really think that you've got a chance do you?" said Robin, a sardonic grin playing about his lips.

"Yeah man" laughed Cyborg "we must've kicked your butt like twenty times by now!"

Doctor Light laughed "well let's see if you're feeling so confident when you've witnessed the power of my new suit!" The demented Doctor grinned at the Titans advancing towards him "They say that there is nothing new under the sun, well my new armour is the exception!" So saying he directed a bolt of white hot solar energy towards the teenage heroes, forcing them to scatter or be incinerated.

Starfire and Robin unleashed a hail of a starbolts and birdarangs, which Doctor Light easily blocked with a glowing yellow shield "allow me to shed some light on the situation" he quipped grinning, before unleashing a hail of fiery orbs.

Taking careful aim Cyborg proceeded to shot each of the miniature suns with his sonic canon in midair before they could do any damage. "Hey someone got up on the wrong side of the prison bunk this morning" he shouted, whilst taking cover behind a burnt out car.

"On the contrary I am feeling positively sunny!" Doctor Light cackled before sending a beam of super-heated light searing towards Raven, who immediately countered with her own dark energy shield. "Now lightweight, try that on for size" he added as Raven battled to keep her force field up against the incredible amounts of energy being thrown against it. "Only now, on the verge of your destruction, do you see the light!"

"Oh come on dude!" said a voice behind Doctor Light. Spinning around he was just in time to see Beast Boy transform into a huge gorilla, which proceeded to punch the deluded doctor so hard that he flew bodily through the air, crashing into the wall of a nearby building. Returning to his human shape Beast Boy said "I mean I like bad jokes as much as the next guy, I like them _more_ than the next guy, but enough with the light puns, it's just getting painful!"

Head swimming from the blow Doctor Light managed to focus on Beast Boy "make light of this" he murmured. Drawing a silver handgun from a holster at his side Light took aim, fired and then collapsed into unconsciousness.

The red laser struck Beast Boy full in the chest, hurling him backwards.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Robin

"Friend Beast Boy tell me that you are not hurt please?" cried Starfire

"Yo BB you ok?" bellowed Cyborg

Raven said nothing, she felt as if someone has just poured a bucket of arctic water over her heart, for she could sense what the other could not. Beast Boy was dead.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy sat up and rubbed his chest where the bolt of red energy had impacted "dude that hurt!" Climbing slightly hesitantly to his feat Beast Boy was taken aback when he glanced around and realized that suddenly everything seemed to be considerably darker than it had been before he had been knocked down. The street looked as if it was filled with swirling early morning fog, whereas before they had been battling in bright sun light. Looking across at his teammates he grinned and yelled "Hey Rae I totally just saved your butt!" before realizing that they all looked far from happy.<p>

Running towards him his fellow Titans all wore identical expressions of panic "Beast Boy!", "Friend Beast Boy tell me that you are not hurt please?", "Yo BB you ok?". They stood around him...all looking down. Mystified Beast Boy glanced down and then could do nothing but gape with his mouth hanging open, for lying at his feet was his own body.

"But I'm here" he whispered aloud, stooping down and finding that his hand passed effortlessly though his own chest.

As Beast Boy was bending over examining himself Robin knelt down and gently placed a hand on Beast Boys throat and then said very quietly "I can't feel a pulse". Starfire placed her hands over her mouth in horror, Cyborg simply stared, unable to believe what he had just heard and Robin looked grimmer than Beast Boy had ever seen him. As for Raven she stood gazing down at the green Titan's body in silence, tears streaming down her face, her beautiful purple eyes glistening like jewels.

"But dudes I'm right here! I'm not dead; I'm just, just..."

Suddenly, without the slightest warning, a voice like lead coffin lids said directly behind Beast Boy "EXCUSE ME".

Yelping in shock Beast Boy leapt a good foot in the air before spinning round to see who had spoken; what he saw was hardly reassuring. Towering over him was a tall, hooded and robed figure, holding in its right hand a scythe and in its left what appeared to be a large green egg timer. However Beast Boy barely noticed any of this, his attention being firmly fixed on the face peering at him from beneath the black hood. If you could call it a face; a white skull, with eye sockets as dark as black holes, with pinpricks of blue light for pupils, like distant stars.

"I AM SORRY BUT I THOUGHT THAT I HAD BEST ANNOUNCE MYSELF BEFORE YOU TURNED AROUND. I WAS AFRAID THAT I MIGHT ALARM YOU" the figure said.

"Err thanks" squeaked Beast Boy "I'm defiantly not alarmed now, not even a bit".

"I AM SO GLAD".

"W-wh-who are you?" stammered a petrified Beast Boy "w-what d-do you want?"

"I AM DEATH AND I HAVE COME TO COLLECT YOU NATURALLY" intoned the figure, politely inclining his head.

"You're gonna kill me!" yelped Beast Boy.

Death, although he had no means of showing the emotions, looked shocked and hurt "I AM HERE TO CONDUCT YOU ON YOUR WAY; YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN...CULLED".

Beast Boy looked mystified "err I've already been what?"

"CULLED, IT IS THE TERM USED WHEN AN ANIMAL IS KILLED ON A FARM".

Still looking bewildered Beast Boy said slowly "Ok..."

"I WAS ENDEAVOURING TO BE HUMOUROUS, IN REFERENCE TO YOUR ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO ANIMALS" Death explained.

Again all Beast Boy could do was stare at the eight-foot skeleton "Ok..."

"I WAS HOPING TO LIGHTEN YOUR SPIRITS WITH A JOKE, I WAS TOLD THAT PERHAPS A FEW COMICAL REMARKS MIGHT...HELP" Death finished in a slightly crestfallen voice.

Suddenly Beast Boy found that he didn't feel nearly as afraid of the grim reaper as he had moments before. He after all knew better than anyone the deflating feeling of disappointment when no one laughed at your jokes. "Hey dude that wasn't that bad, lots of my jokes are worse than that and you're defiantly funnier than Doctor Light!"

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS, THAT IS MOST GRATIFYING TO KNOW". Death appeared much happier "AND NOW SHALL WE BE GOING?"

Beast Boy looked around him; Jump City had become even more faded and bleached out since he had last looked, everything becoming blurred and indistinct. He also realized that he had, without realizing it, drifted away from where his team mates were still clustered around his body. Looking up at Death he said "Ok I'm ready, but err where are we going?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

Beast Boy scratched his head "I don't know, I suppose I always thought that I'd be, you know, re...recafin...reinvig..."

"REINCARNATED?" suggested Death helpfully.

"Yeah that's the one! Well you know, as I can turn into animals already, I suppose I just always reckoned that coming back as one would just kind of make sense".

"IT IS NOT ALL IT IS CRACKED UP TO BE YOU KNOW. YOU WILL HAVE TO START AT THE BOTTOM AND WORK YOUR WAY UP; YOU WILL PROBABLY BE AN ANT OR A MOSQUITO AT FIRST. PERHAPS A WOODLOUSE IF YOU ARE LUCKY. IT WILLL TAKE A DOZEN LIVES AT LEAST FOR YOU TO BECOME A VERTEBRATE".

Seeing Beast Boys bewildered expression Death added "A FISH, REPTILE, MAMMAL OR BIRD".

Beast Boy turned and looked back towards the Titans, all had now become so faded that they resembled nothing more than figures made up of swirling smoke. All, except Raven, she was sitting in her meditative position, hovering beside his body. So beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her skin, all perfect. He turned back to Death and said "thanks for the tip dude but I think I'll stick with reincarnation. I'd like to be a bird someday" glancing back towards his mourning friends he added "maybe I'll be a raven".

Death shrugged his skeletal shoulders "AS YOU WISH. I HAPPEN TO KNOW A RAVEN VERY WELL BY THE NAME OF QUOTH, A FINE FELLOW, HIS FIXATION WITH EYEBALLS ASIDE".

"Really?" grinned Beast Boy "I'd like to _see_ him some time!"

"OH?" said Death as he began to lead Beast Boy away "I MUST INTRODUCE YOU".

"No I mean 'I'd like to _see_ him', as in _see_, with your eyes! Don't you get it?" laughed Beast Boy in a way that would have been guaranteed to earn him a slap from Raven if she could have heard him.

Death considered for a moment before saying at last, hesitantly "AH IT IS A PUN OR PLAY ON WORDS?"

"No dude I mean as in you see with your eyeba..." Beast Boy began when suddenly he broke of his explanation of his appalling joke. He felt as if a hook had been embedded in his chest and someone had yanked it, hard "Ow! What was tha..." Beast Boy tried to ask before being once again interrupted by another jerk which forced him to take an involuntary step backwards, almost overbalancing.

Before Beast Boy could even steady himself another pull came and then another and another, each one wrenching him backwards towards his body. Death watched him with, as far as emotions could be read upon a face completely devoid of features, mild surprise. The Grim Reaper continued to watch as Beast Boy was dragged across to where his corpse lay in the gutter, was flipped over onto his back so that he lay in the exact position of his other self and then, imperceptibly, the two Beast Boys became one. Delving into the folds of his robes Death drew forth a green life-timer and examined it with interest; the object glowed momentarily with black energy, causing the sands, which had completely run out into the bottom bulb, to flow upwards until the first glass orb of the timer was almost full, leaving behind only a tiny puddle of sand. Death's mouth was forever set into a large grin, but it was perhaps possible that at this moment he meant it "MOST INTERESTING" he said at last.

* * *

><p>The three Titans gathered around Beast Boy's crumpled body. Slowly Robin sank to his knees and pressed his fingers to Beast Boy's neck and then whispered quietly "I can't feel a pulse". Each of the four remaining Titans simply couldn't believe it; they had all come through so much together and now Beast Boy was dead. Killed not by Slade or the Brotherhood of Evil, but by a second class villain, dressing in a suit covered in Christmas tree lights. The four friends stood around the green Titan for what seemed like an eternity before Robin turned and walked towards the unconscious Doctor Light. Stooping he retrieved the dropped pistol that had claimed Beast Boy's life. Holding it up he growled "this isn't Light's handiwork; he got this death ray from Professor Chang. I swear neither of them will ever set foot outside a prison for the rest of their miserable lives!"<p>

Cyborg was about to pick up Beast Boy's body when he felt a small delicate hand on his huge forearm "no" whispered Raven "wait". Slowly she sat beside Beast Boy, closed her eyes and began to rise into the lotus position she used whilst meditating. Raven, her purple cloak swaying gently in a slight breeze, floated beside the fallen shape-shifter. The other Titans watched in silence, waiting, one minute passed, then two. After five Starfire could not remain quiet any longer and let out a small sob. And then suddenly Raven extended her hand over Beast Boy's body and began to chant her mantra "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Every time she reached the third word she empathised it with a jolt of her dark magic into Beast Boy's chest, like a supernatural defibrillator.

Without warning Beast Boy's eyes began to flicker weakly. Immediately Raven ceased to chant, dropping to the ground beside him and clasping her mouth over Beast Boy's. He suddenly coughed, groaned, sat up and looking around him "hey guys what did I miss?"

Cyborg burst out laughing, picking the changeling up and pulling him into a bone cracking hug "Booyah! I really thought we'd lost you there for a minute BB!"

Starfire was leaping up and down squeaking with delight "Oh friend Beast Boy I am most happy that you are not hurt".

Robin grinned, clapping Beast Boy on the back, now that Cyborg had realised him from his bear hug "the team wouldn't have been the same without you Beast Boy".

Beast Boy slowly turned to Raven, who had wiped away her tears and was now doing an almost passable impression of her usual deadpan expression. "Raven" he murmured quietly "you saved me, you saved my life". For once words failed Beast Boy, phrases like 'how can I ever repay you' and 'I am forever in your debt' were on the tip of his tongue before he simply smiled at her and said at last "thanks".

Raven smiled back "you're welcome Beast Boy".

Suddenly a thought occurred to Beast Boy who grinned at his saviour "hey Rae, you kissed me!"

Raven immediately blushed scarlet "I did not kiss you! I was I was performing artificial respiration, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!"

Beast Boy's grin widened "otherwise known as the _kiss_ of life!" Raven blushed an even darker red, putting up her hood in a vain attempt to conceal it. Beast Boy turned to the rest of the Titans "hey being dead really works up an appetite, who's up for pizza?" As the Titans walked away Beast Boy chuckled and whispered to Raven "hey Rae, maybe next time we French kiss I'll be conscious".

"You'll never be conscious again if you're not careful" growled Raven threateningly, but allowing herself a secret smile in the privacy of her cloak's hood.

* * *

><p>Death watched as the five Titans walked away down the street. A smaller version of the towering hooded figure emerged from a nearby alleyway, standing perhaps six inches high, holding a scythe no bigger than a teaspoon and followed by the timid recently departed spirit of a mouse. The Death of Rats looked up at his taller colleague and asked "SQUEAK?"<p>

Glancing down Death said "THEY MAKE AN UNUSUAL COUPLE DO THEY NOT?"

The Death of Rats considered this for a moment before saying "SQUEAK?"

"EXACTLY, TOTAL OPPOSITES".

"SQUEAK" pointed out the Grim Squeaker.

"TRUE" said Death as he turned to leave "THEY DO SAY THAT OPPOSITES ATTRACT". Just as he was on the point of mounting his great white horse (called Binky) Death paused for a moment and then said to himself "DUDE? DUDE. YOU KNOW I RATHER LIKE THAT".

The End

* * *

><p>Well there we have it; I hope you enjoyed reading the story and Please Review, I love reading your comments. My first try doing a Teen Titans fanfic, so don't be too hard on me!<p> 


End file.
